Our Kind of Traitor
by mute90
Summary: When a wizard brushes aside the veil between life and death, he lets loose ancient evils. Defeating them requires the union of Stargate Command and The Ministry of Magic. However, it also requires Daniel Jackson to find the elusive being known as 'Vader.' For heroes, traitors and chosen ones are all necessary to survive this invasion.
**Crossover** : Star Wars/Stargate SG1/Harry Potter

 **Timeframe** : millions of years post-saga for Star Wars, post-series for Harry Potter, season 6 of Stargate SG1

 **Summary** : When a wizard brushes aside the veil between life and death, he lets loose evils that are millions of years old. Defeating them requires the union of Stargate Command and the Ministry of Magic, but it also requires Daniel Jackson to find the elusive ascended being known as 'Vader.' For heroes, traitors, and chosen ones are all necessary if Earth is to survive this invasion.

* * *

 **Our Kind of Traitor**

Once upon a time, there was a galaxy.

(It's actually one galaxy among many, but there's enough drama in this one. No need to worry about the others just yet.)

The point is that there was a galaxy. It was teeming with life as old as the stars and as young as a newborn babe. There were humans, aliens, beings and beasts. They had bowed in defeat, danced in victory, burned with love, and shattered with loss. There was even a moon made of metal that was home to anger, guilt, and penance. (Nasty emotions that leave the inhabitant on edge but, still, no use worrying just yet.)

Despite it's age, this was a galaxy still blooming. This was the Milky Way.

Within the Milky Way, there was a highly-populated and highly-influential planet called Earth, home to _mostly_ humans. Now, the interesting thing about Earth was that much of the population was - forgive the description - ignorant. Knowledge of the many planets and secrets of interstellar travel were closely guarded. Exploration was limited to the teams working in a military complex beneath Cheyenne Mountain in North America. Even stranger than this ignorance of the greater galaxy was the ignorance of their very own world. Few knew of the secret magical society that existed right alongside their own. There were streets, towns, villages, and schools visible only to a small population of the world. That wasn't even considering the valleys, mountains, and forests that were home to such things as giants, centaurs, and merpeople. If secrets were drops of water, Earth could have made itself another ocean. In fact, there was another ocean-like quality to Earth's secrets: occasionally, they rose up into a tsunami and hit dry land.

And that is exactly what was happening on a cold night in Britain.

In a secret government building beneath London's streets, a gray-haired man with thin lips and large eyes was lighting candles and muttering, "Yes, yes, I'm almost ready." He was in the Department of Mysteries, a treasure trove of mysterious objects kept and studied by the magical population. The man, Professor Saul Croaker, lit his last candle with a long wand and a quickly muttered incantation. When he was done, he extinguished the flames on two floating torches that had been faithfully following him as he worked. "Perfect. It is perfect, yes?"

He paused for a moment and then nodded. His pleased expression faded slightly as he looked up from the candles and around the darkened room. The room that was lit with flickering flames was the Death Chamber. Composed almost entirely of chipped stone, there were benches along its edges and an archway in the center with a veil that fluttered for no visible reason. Each step he took echoed, and constant undecipherable whispering came from beyond the veil, even though a quick inspection would show that nothing was on the other side. Really, Croaker couldn't be faulted for stopping just a moment to shudder.

A moment was all he needed, and he stepped into the circle, carefully not disturbing either the candles or the crisscrossing lines on the floor that were made of wet sand. A second, smaller circle of candles sat in the middle, and he positioned himself inside those as well. Both of his hands wrapped around his wand and he pointed it straight out. Then, he began to turn.

"Ab aeterno," he began, "Ab antiquo. Ab origine. Ab futuro." He chanted as he spun, words transitioning into other languages, into patterned grunts, and then back again. "Sistite!"

The sands around Croaker rose and the candles flared. He continued to turn and the sands turned with him, quicker and quicker and turning louder and louder as it created a wind that flung the wizard's long robes to and fro and sent his gray hair into his eyes. Croaker was shouting over the sounds of a roaring wind and spinning within a strangely sparkling cloud until he shouted his final word and everything _stopped_.

The grains of sand hung in the air. The flames were frozen mid-flicker. Even the veil had stopped it's incessant whispering. The only thing to make a sound was Croaker, half-bent and panting in the middle of his candles and sand. With his hair tossed at all angles, his robes askew, and his large eyes even larger with adrenaline, he looked deranged.

Paying no mind to his own disheveled appearance, Croaker stood straight and proud. He lifted his wand again, and pointed it at the archway. With a single flick, the tattered veil that hung there was pushed aside to reveal numerous cracks floating in empty space. Each crack glowed blue and, as he watched, they began to grow bigger. Soon, the empty space was being overtaken by these blue tears. Croaker vibrated with excitement as the cracks began to meet in the middle until there was hole in the center of the archway, a hole of blue light.

"Ha!" Croaker let out a shout of delight, and that was the beginning of destruction.

A mass cloud streamed out of the blue light, the edges flickering like the flames. It headed straight for Croaker who threw his arms out to the side and welcomed it with a wide smile. The cloud overtook him. That wasn't the end though. From him, it shot upwards, punching a hole through level after level of the Ministry Magic until it escaped to the non-magical world above and then it shot up into the sky.

Croaker was gone. The sands dropped to the floor. The flames moved again.

The only living thing left in the Death Chamber was a new man who was crumpled at the foot of the archway. He groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He only had to look down at the candles and then up at the hole in the ceiling to realize the enormity of what happened.

He let out a vicious stream of swear words. Then, the long-dead Sirius Black transformed into a dog, bounded up the stone steps, and was gone.

Far above him, the flickering cloud hung in the air, as if indecisive. The non-magical people, muggles, who were still awake to watch shouted as the cloud split into pieces and zoomed in different directions, some sweeping so low that the muggles ducked behind cars and huddled in doorways. For the rest of the night, there would be sightings throughout the country.

In less than an hour, the muggle Prime Minister would be subtly pulling at his hair and thinking, 'Oh, those damn fools! What did they do now?!'

* * *

Notes: This is being written for an ongoing challenge at the Jedi Council Forums. A few things to expect soon: Auror!Harry and Sirius, Harry/Ginny, Ascended!Daniel, Ascended!Leia, and President Henry Hayes (elected early for the purpose of this fic)...


End file.
